1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal to which a user identity module (UIM) is attached, and more particularly, to a method for storing a short message service (SMS) in the UIM.
2. Background of the Related Art
Generally, a user identity module (UIM) is a card used in a CDMA terminal, on which characteristics of an IC card has (such as a portable characteristic, a storage characteristic, and a certification algorithm) are grafted. The UIM is similar to a subscriber identity module (SIM) used in a global system for mobile communication (GSM) terminal, so that it is also called as CDMA SIM.
The UIM is composed of a microprocessor and a memory chip. In the memory chip, the UIM owner's personal information and all kinds of information for operating the terminal (telephone numbers and network numbers) are stored. Therefore, a user can be provided with a wanted call service by mounting his UIM to another terminal which supports a SIM interface.
A CDMA terminal to which the UIM card is attached is not shown. Accordingly, if the SMS is received, the related art CDMA terminal generally stores the received SMS to a SMS storage region provided at an inner memory. However, if the SMS storage region is filled, the related art CDMA terminal can not store another SMS additionally received.
Also, management and exchange structures for the SMS between the current CDMA terminal and the UIM are not defined. Therefore, when the CDMA terminal having the UIM card is shown in future, the SMS is not effectively stored.